


Cherry With A Side Of Him Please...

by Hellyjellybean



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Arousal, Break Up, Café, Cute, Desire, Destiny, Eating, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Food, Happy Ending, Kissing, Love, Lust, Maz the matchmaker, Meant To Be, New love, One Shot, Pie, Rey wants pie and Ben, Reylo - Freeform, Senses, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Sweet, brooding ben, his forever girl, sensual, sulky Ben, sunshine rey, turn ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean
Summary: Based on a @theselittlefics prompt: Ben takes a vow of celibacy after a bad break up - a mix of being over dramatic and an earnest desire to regain his bearings. One afternoon at a diner counter, a stunning woman next to him orders a pie. And she makes those eyes at him as she takes every single bite.Just a slice of fluff. Enjoy!
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 73
Kudos: 273





	Cherry With A Side Of Him Please...

Ben is done with women.

Fucking done.

Six years with Bazine and what does he have to show for it? A fucking empty studio apartment she made him buy that he didn’t even fucking want! 

Now where was his perfectly manicured barbie doll? Off fucking her sugar daddy Pryde’s brains out while he was here, sulking and brooding and wondering why the fuck he stayed with someone he wasn’t in love with for so long anyway. 

Maz, the wrinkled owner of the diner Ben was currently sulking and brooding in, came over to his usual spot at the fading blue counter with a gentle smile and a pot of coffee.

‘You want anything else?’ she asked.

Ben shook his head. There was nothing he wanted. Nothing. 

‘I’m done with women, Maz,’ he muttered.

Maz sighed. ‘That’s a real shame, Ben. Because there’s a girl coming here today that I thought you might hit it off with.’ 

Ben snorted. ‘Is this another set up cooked up between you and my mom?’ 

Maz didn’t answer but the twinkle in her eye as she walked away told him he was right. 

Well they could both fuck off because Ben was done. After Bazine he had sworn to take a year long vow of celibacy to help clear his head and get back in touch with little Ben. And it appeared to be working. In these past three months, he felt calmer, and more at peace and he certainly had a closer relationship with little Ben. Sometimes he was checking in with his little friend two, three times a day. 

Ben looked down into his coffee. Where did it all go wrong? How did he end up with a girl who was so insanely wrong for him? Where was his forever girl? 

Just then the door to the cafe opened. Ben didn’t bother to look up.

Someone sat down next to him. Ben ignored them. 

He stared into his coffee as he wallowed in self pity. 

He could hear Kay the waitress talking to the newcomer, but still he didn’t look up. 

A plate clinked down on the counter. Ben glanced at it. He saw a plain white piece of China with a perfect piece of Maz’s homemade cherry pie placed upon it. The pie was golden brown with latticed pastry. 

The cherries were as bright and succulent as Bazine’s carefully painted lips. 

‘You wanna share?’ 

Ben finally looked up and locked eyes with the amused customer sitting next to him. 

‘What?’ he asked, finding it hard to form words. She was beautiful. Glowing. A vision. Ten times more tempting than the pie she was preparing to eat. Bright, warm skin, hazel eyes, silky brunette curls falling gently around her perfect face and a body men would climb over entire mountains of pie to get to. 

‘I asked if you want to share my pie, you seem to be looking at it rather… hungrily.’ 

She was British and the accent did things to his insides. He wanted to say that his hunger had nothing to do with the pie, that it was her he was hungry for but instead he smiled awkwardly and shook his head. 

‘You sure? It looks good,’ the girl offered, her fork poised to take a bite. 

Ben watched as she sliced through the tip of the tasty treat and slipped it into her mouth. She closed her eyes and let out a soft moan. Ben’s dick jumped in his pants. 

_Fuck_. 

Was she going to make noises like that the whole time she ate? He wasn’t sure he could survive it. 

I knew it would be delicious,’ she murmured leaned close to him as her tongue swept over her upper lip. 

Her eyes stayed focused on him as she took another bite. This time she lightly sucked on the fork a little longer than necessary, before slowly drawing it from her lips. 

She was trying to kill him but he couldn’t tear his eyes away. 

She smiled as she scooped up another bite. 

‘Mmmmm….’ she sighed as she chewed. 

He imagined her on her back, legs spread wide, her fingers pressed up against her clit. She would fix her eyes on his and bite her lip as he came towards her, stroking himself, getting ready to… 

‘Penny for your thoughts?’ Rey asked with a grin.

Ben cleared his throat. ‘May I ask your name?’ 

‘You may, it's Rey. Hey that rhymes! I’m a poet and I didn’t know it!’ 

_Adorable_.   


She was sexy and adorable. 

_Fuck_. 

He was in trouble.

‘Can I have yours?’ 

‘My what?’ he asked, flustered. 

Rey giggled. ‘Your name.’ 

‘Oh, yes. It’s Ben.’ 

‘Ben.’

Okay, no one else could ever say his name again. Only her. It was reserved for her lips only. 

‘Your name has three letters and my name had three letters and both have an e in the middle,’ she mused as she finished chewing another mouthful. ‘Maybe it’s a sign…’ 

‘A sign?’ 

‘A sign that you and I are meant to be together.’ 

Ben blinked back at her. Did she really just say that?

‘Oh Rey, honey! Hi! Oh good, you’ve met Ben. This is the man I was telling you about,’ Maz said with a wink as she hurried past with a full tray. 

Rey smiled at Ben. ‘So you’re the guy who just got out of the bad break and would benefit from meeting a sweet girl like me,’ she murmured. 

Ben smirked. ‘That’s me. Loner, loser, and complicated wreck.’ 

‘Exactly my type,’ she said warmly. Rey finished her pie and dabbed at her mouth with a napkin. 

Ben vibrated with unspoken words. He wanted to ask her out. It was on the tip of his tongue. But what about his pact? What about his bad luck with women? Maybe it was for the best that he just kept his mouth shut and let Rey find herself a nice, stable boyfriend. Maybe a sandy blonde who loved the beach. He felt like throwing up just at the thought of it. 

‘Ben?’ 

She pulled him from his stupor. He looked up at her. 

‘I know what you’re thinking.’ 

‘You do?’ 

‘Yes, you’re thinking, do I really want to go through all this again? Do I really want to put my heart out there and maybe let it get stomped on. Would it even recover from another beating? Am I too broken to even be considering this?’ she paused and leaned in close. ‘But what if this is it, Ben. What if I’m the one. Do you really want to pass that up?’ 

His head started to shake backwards and forwards as he gazed into her eyes. He was hypnotised by her. 

She smiled at him and her eyes zoomed in on his mouth. Suddenly, she pressed her lips to his firmly before pulling away abruptly. 

‘I have to go now. But maybe you ask Maz where I work, maybe you show up there in four hours after my shift is over, maybe you have a bunch of flowers for me, daisies are my favourite by the way, maybe we have a wonderful evening and maybe that leads into a wonderful life together.’ 

She jumped off her stool and shrugged her shoulders. ‘Or maybe not. Guess that’s up to you. Goodbye Ben.’ 

Then she was gone. She seemed to float out of the door and glide down the street as though she had wings. 

‘She’s cute, isn’t she?’ Maz said appearing at his side. 

Ben smiled. ‘Yes she is. Maz, I need you to tell me two things. I need to know where that beautiful angel works and I need to know where I can get a bouquet of flowers good enough to present to the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with.’ 

Four hours later, when Rey finished work Ben was there with daisies and a smile, and he was there the day after that and the day after that, and day after that. 

And years later, when they were married and celebrating their anniversary in the usual way, by having cherry pie at Maz’s, Ben asked Rey what made her decide to take a chance on him that day and she just smiled, kissed him for the hundredth time and said, ‘I just thought to myself, why not have some pie with a side of him?’ 

Ben chuckled and pulled her in for a kiss.

‘And I’ve been by your side ever since,’ he murmured as Rey placed a fork full of pie in his mouth and followed it up with a tender kiss. 

**********


End file.
